Broken Vow
by Kelyi
Summary: After Qui-Gon's death, Obi-Wan discovers a part of his masters life that has broken every Jedi vow.


Broken Vow

Rain drops chased each other down the gentle spherical slope of a glittering green dome, tracing their way closer and closer to the raging torrent of the waterfall. Oblivious to the young man who stood near by. He was covered in rough cloths; a dark robe made darker by the falling rain that had long since collected it's full weight upon it, making it rather heavy, but the young man seemed not to notice the oppressive weight, it was nothing compared to the weight of the grief that filled his heart, his mind, his dreams...Those dark tormenting dreams. Dreams that screamed at his concious, shouting slanders, battering minds, snapping ideals quicker then the drops that fell from the Jedi's robe. Clutched between his rather large calloused hands was a small bloodwood box, carved with native beautiful patterns. Raindrops cheerfully ran along the edges of the patterns, quickly catching another and falling into a new groove before dropping to the moisture laddened ground. Soft steps came behind the man, a small hand tugging gently on the arm of his water laden robe. Turning, the man meet a pair of sharp ice blue eyes, framed by sandy blone hair that was quickly becomming a dark brown in the falling rain. The boy pushed his quickly darkening hair out of his eyes,

"Master Obi-Wan sir, please come inside."

Obi-Wan Kenobi looked down at the young boy. This was the boy that his master had believed would bring balance to the force, this young imputant boy that, when he would go into danger, would always managed to escape unscathed. This boy that his master had requested with great ernest that Obi-Wan train, before he has closed his eyes forever and passed into the force. Obi-Wan gripped the carved box tighter at the thought of his master, the small carefully carved shell was all he had left of his master. The box had remained closed since it had been pressed into his hands by Master Windu a few hours earlier, Obi-Wan could not bring himself to open the box, almost afraid of what he would find within, but ran his finger over one of the patterns while thinking of Anakin's suggestion. Looking down at the boy, Obi-Wan watched as Anakin offered him his small hand, in a child gesture of comfort. Obi-Wan tucked the small box under his arm, and took Anakin's outstretched hand, allowing the boy to lead him back to the warmth and light of the Naboo palace.

Obi-Wan entered his room, and quickly cast off his wet cloak onto an unsuspecting chair. Shivering from the water that had collected on his clothing, Obi-Wan quickly moved to set the small box down and find a change of clothing. Quickly walking from his door to the small bed, Obi-Wan kneeled next to the low to the ground, richly decorated luxury and placed the small wooden down. As he did so, the box toppled over, spilling it's contents onto the bed, and elicting a curse from Obi-Wan. Moving to pick up the disgruntled objects that lay sewn across the bed, Obi-Wan's arm leaned across what seemed to be a small peice of scrap metal. As his weight pressed into it, it hummed and quickly activated a bright light with a hiss. Obi-Wan brought his arms up to shield his eyes, as the bright flash errupted, but then quickly dimmed and hummed softly. Removing his wet, robed arm, Obi-Wan carefully picked up the piece of metal as his eyes went wide. The small holovid showed a younger Qui-Gon on a densly vegetated planet, settled gently on what appeared to be a scrap of unvegetated ground with a young woman in his arms. The young woman had her hand, and thick hair covering her eyes, as she laughed playfully, exclaiming loudly"No! Qui! I am not..."The camera panned in closer as Qui-Gon managed to get a playful grip on the woman's arm, and moved it away from her face, as the camera came in. She laughed gently, before jestingly protesting once again. Qui-Gon wrapped his arms around her, and the two smilied, before Qui-Gon placed a soft kiss on her pale cheek. Then, the woman reached over with her hand, and turned off the camera as Qui-Gon turned her head, and placed a kiss on her lips. The picture dissapeared as quickly as it had come, leaving Obi-Wan in the now darker room, eyes wide and mind spinning. His lips trembled gently as words came softly out from his mouth.

"Qui...Marélia..."

Qui-Gon Jinn slowly extracted his sword bearing arm around from around behind him, all his senses alert to any presence that might be lurking. Carefully treading across the stone path, careful of the light dusting of leaves that signified the only true change of season in the garden, Qui-Gon traversed in the direction of a large trunked giant that stood proudly over the garden, lending it's multi-colored tracings across the small path. Igniting the green blade, Qui-Gon felt a pull and quickly brought an upward swipe as a blade of the finest silver arced from over his head, struggling to gain purcase near his shoulder. The two finely toned beams met with a crackling verocity, sending light shards racing across the garden, going on forever to find there purchase in some black mass destructor. Then the two arc away from each other, the silver to swipe just slightly under the knees of Qui-Gon as he lept into the air and lent a downward arc at silver blade in an attempt to knock it from the hands of it's owner. The silver blade crackled, then flashed out of exsistence as it was sent through the air, clatting to the stone walkway. Qui-Gon deactivated his blade and walked over to his opponet who was rubbing her wrist, still stinging from having her lightsaber knocked from it. Qui-Gon held out his hand,called her blade to it, and handed the carved handle back to her. She smiled gently, some of her hair falling over her face hiding the scar that ran above her left eye and down across her cheek.

"I suppose you still have it in you, old relic."

Qui-Gon simply smilied, after a battle the usual friendly name calling would continue until one of them ran out of ideas. Then they would have a good laugh and head back to the temple. Qui-Gon had to admit, he was enjoying the friendship of this young Jedi. Mace had insisted that Qui-Gon practice with the girl, her swordmanship was exceptional for her age, and Qui-Gon had been trained by one of the greatest swordsman in the history of the Jedi. Mace had also hoped that Qui-Gon would become used once more to having a young jedi to instruct, after the lost of Xantos, Qui-Gon had been reluctant to take another Padawanand when he had finally found one in Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon wasn't sure that he had made the right decision by instructing again. On the other hand, Marélia was already a jedi, but Mace knew the young women would still need some guidence.

"And you, rambuncious girl, have finally learned control."

Marélia simply flipped her hand at Qui-Gon,

"Rambuncious girl? What about that rambuncious Apprentice of yours! That would be a rambuncious one, old man"

Qui-Gon felt his mood falter, and his expression darken ever so slightly. He had finally taken a new apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon was comming to love the boy like a son, but the boy was also the opposite of Qui-Gon which caused some opinion clashes and training difficulties. Marélia carefully watched Qui-Gon as his expression changed, she had gone to far and definately would be wandering around with her foot in her mouth. Moving to Qui-Gon's side, Marélia carefully took Qui-Gon's robed arm in her caloused hands and she carefully made sure to not cause her hands to bleed onto the Jedi's robe.

"I am sorry, I shouldn't have said that. Maybe I should start to think before I speak."

Qui-Gon simply looked down and smilied at Marélia, that was something that he had come to love about his young friend, she would always say what she thought, regardless of if you shared her view or not. Qui-Gon gently patted her small hand to reasure her, and was surprised when an expression of pain flitted over Marélia's face. Taking her hands carefully from his robe, Qui-Gon flipped then over, palms up, and quickly noticed the many bleeding rubbed spots that where dropping scarlet hints across her tan robe, along the cracks in the stone. Marélia tried hard to pull her hands away, but Qui-Gon held them fast, scrutinizing the wounds and searching carefully for any sign of infection. Running his finger carefully over her hand, feeling the young woman wince slightly as he touched the sore places that dotted her palms. Looking back into Marelia's green eyes, Qui-Gon gently released her hands,

"Lucky girl, your hands aren't infected yet. You need to wash them, and bind them quickly. This will continue to happen until your hands get used to this sort of harsh treatment."

Marelia felt her throat go dry as she struggled to find words as Qui-Gon smiled gently at her, and offer her his arm to escort her back to the temple, falsely playing upon the style they had all been taught. Marelia smiled softly and shook her head,

"I'll stay here for a bit. Don't worry, I'll be back soon. I just need to collect my thoughts before I return."

Author's Note:I don't own Star Wars, and I have no money, so please don't sue me. I will put everyone back when I am done playing with them. The idea for this plot, Marélia and everything I come up with outta my brain is mine. No touchy please.


End file.
